swfo_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
Star Wars: Ancharus Unbound
Star Wars: Ancharus Unbound is the eighth season of the roleplaying Discord crossover series based off the game Star Wars: First Order. The season continues from the previous season's finale in 26 ABY, focusing on the warpath set by the Primordial known as Ancharus after he made his return, leading to the ultimate end of the First Era. The main antagonist of the season is Ancharus, aided by his cult and his herald the Arch Keeper. Seeking to completely take over the Force in an effort to instill his will over it as well as the whole universe, Ancharus is opposed by the Galactic Alliance and by the forces of the Jedi and the Sith. The primary cast from previous seasons all return while new characters make their debut, including Carter Moran, Vitragas, Darth Sa'an, Darth Ichor and Jiinack Styro. Many characters meet their end in this season. This season also marks the end of Era I, which will lead to the beginning of Era II occurring in 59 ABY, making way for new characters to have their debut, starting with Star Wars: The Grand Republic. __TOC__ Opening Crawl Cast *'Darth Kron' - An ancient Sith from the Old Republic, wielder of the Bloodsaber, and an esteemed affiliate of the True Sith Empire, Kron desires to guard the galaxy from any possible threat. Like many others, Kron meets his end after defeating Ancharus once and for all. *'Noman Karr' - Jedi Knight and the leader of the Jedi Dynasty, Noman Karr is the co-leader of the Galactic Alliance, helping them further protect the galaxy from any resurgent threat. Like many others, Noman meets his end after defeating Ancharus once and for all. *'Nullhiles' - Known as Sirieth Chatos, Nullhiles is a former Lord of the Sith and wielder of the Nebula Forcesaber, now proud and powerful member of the New Jedi Order, never letting his guard down. Like many others, Null meets his end after defeating Ancharus once and for all. *'Ancharus' - The Primordial of Chaos and the God of Rage who returning following the Battle on Csilla, Ancharus is one of the two Primordials beings in the universe, alongside his brother Galathael, that represents chaos and death. Finally unbound to unleash terror and despair across the galaxy, it seems as if all hope is lost as Ancharus continues to enslave his enemies, binding them to his will. *'Jes Umbr' - The leader of the Gray Knights and a former Sith Acolyte, Jes Umbr aids the Galactic Alliance and other galactic communities battle the Forces of Chaos under the Rage Plague's influence. Like many others, Jes meets his end after defeating Ancharus once and for all. *'Shayara' - After leaving the Sith Empire she once served under, Shayara was nearly doomed following the return of Ancharus. By using her remaining strength and willpower, Shayara embarked on a journey to rid herself of her former master Darth Imperius and his influence from her mind. Managing to finally defeat Imperius, Shayara joined in with the Alliance to battle against Ancharus at last. *'Yerim' - A unique GEMINI Model droid from Iokath and renowned expert of the Rage Plague, Yerim was the traitor who would go from supposedly saving the Galactic Alliance to dooming it during the Ancharus Crisis. Following the return of Ancharus, however, Yerim was nearly destroyed by the Primordial himself, and thus she turned to the Alliance she once betrayed. Like many others, Yerim meets her end after defeating Ancharus once and for all. *'Darth Argus' - A Sith Lord and a cyborg juggernaut, Darth Argus reunited with the Sith Empire after years of absence. Argus joined the Sith, aiding them battle the legions of Ancharus, fighting multiple battles in order to bring down the Forces of Chaos. Like many others, Argus meets his end after defeating Ancharus once and for all. *'High Lord Valn' - Commanding his Vindictive forces into battle whilst trying to maintain whatever peace is left in the galaxy, High Lord Valn rushes into the fray against the Cult of Ancharus, helping the Gray Knights, the Alliance and the Sith in their efforts to overcome this chaotic enemy. Valn ultimately died a hero in his efforts to stop Ancharus once and for all. *'Neal Akem' - A well known powerful Celestial, Neal Akem is a long-time member of the Jedi Order who posses unique Tachyonic abilities. Neal travels alone with the Phoenix League in his attempts to strike at the Cult of Ancharus, and after he rejoined the Alliance, went on to battle Ancharus head-on with his allies. Like many others, Neal meets his end after defeating Ancharus once and for all. Episodes Appearances Characters Factions and Organizations Locations